


军官日常那点事儿（2）

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth





	军官日常那点事儿（2）

二、叶修？叶秋？

1-  
话说那天，叶总司令在私人微博上发了一张照片。  
发照片没什么新鲜的，但是总司令发照片可是很新鲜的！  
毕竟人家几百年都不更新一次微博，发一次微博小粉丝们都开心到爆炸。  
而且就这张照片的内容可谓是质量极高——因为它炸出了一群人。

2-  
叶修v：一个帅气的小哥。后面是一个乍得一看起来没什么差别，但是其实仔细一看还是有区别并且和前一个人比还差点的霸道总裁。【照片】

3-  
“我去，两个总司令？”  
“这就是传说中的军官替身？”  
黄少天v：什么情况！老叶老叶你什么时候学会P图了？还是你会分身了？还有还有，什么叫帅气的小哥，恶不恶心，出来出来，解释解释！@叶修v@叶修v  
“我不管！两个总司令都太可爱了，抱起就是一个一百米冲刺，管他什么情况！”  
王杰希v：总司令这是？最近总不在军官的小团队里，看来找到原因了。  
“我从王司令的话中读出了深深的抱怨。”  
喻文州v：前辈这是…？  
张新杰v：看这个长相，是双胞胎？

4-  
叶修拿着手机往下滑了滑。  
叶修v：@张新杰 也就新杰大大回答的靠谱点了。心脏就是心脏，在下佩服。不过差哥还远点。

5-  
两分钟之后一个转发。  
叶秋v：什么叫还差了点？帅的人当然是我！【转发】

6-  
“炸了炸了！什么情况？”  
“叶秋又是怎么回事？”  
“我来科普一下：叶秋，第一性别男，第二性别未知。二十岁登上国际经济舞台，经济学天才，金融方面特别强悍。现国家财政部副部长，国际经济学专家，全球金融联合体总领事，手下的叶氏公司拥有国家承认的全国（除国家公立外）最大军火公司。（记得点赞，送我去楼顶）”  
“又是一个大佬。”  
“总司令解释一下啊！@叶修v@叶修v”

7-  
与此同时，叶秋办公室中：  
“哥！你要不要点脸了！什么叫你最帅！”  
“本来的，我就是比你好看，承认吧。”  
“我去，脸呢！”  
“扔战场了。”  
“哪有不一样的！明明是双胞胎！”  
“那也有不一样的地方……比如……智商？”  
“你给我滚蛋！你以为我的博士是怎么读下来的！”  
“运气吧？”  
“你……你滚蛋！别没事来我这气我！还有！把烟掐了！”  
“你以为我愿意来啊，要不是因为开会……”

8-  
今天的粉丝福利多又多，不大一会，又是两条微博。  
叶修v：我家笨蛋弟弟【图片】（仰视视角）  
叶秋v：我家混蛋哥哥【图片】（俯视视角）PS：别再在我办公室里抽烟了！再抽烟就给我滚蛋！

9-  
叶修？叶秋？  
这两个牛/逼的人居然是兄弟？  
这恐怕是让很多人都没法接受的吧。  
但是，叶修想，如果让他们知道当年自己偷了叶秋的参军证和身份证而自家弟弟无奈被抓走学经济他们岂不是会哭死？

10-  
话说叶司令，叶先生，你们两个这么随便好么？  
皮这一下很开心？

修：当然开心，谁要去学经济，怕不是会埋没哥这个天大的人才。  
秋：明明是我想参军的！是知道那个怪力哥哥居然抢了我的东西！混蛋！！！

11-  
秋儿啊，看来你在哪个世界都得被抢身份证明的物品呢。  
叶秋：你给我过来！我保证不打死你！


End file.
